Death At Shoun Falls
by Platapuss
Summary: the team has always survived trauma after trauma, a tumble off cliff should be no different.


**AN; Hello, I was so bored, and I had writer's block, so no new ideas, don't hate me if this sucks. I don't know if it will be a one shot, it depends.

* * *

**

"Kagome!!,," InuYasha roared as Kagome fell off the cliff after Akitoki Hojo. He had to pay all his attention to Hoshiomi, or he would be thrown as well.

'Damn him, this is for Kagome!,' InuYasha thought, mightily swinging the fang at his opponent, but to no avail. Hoshiomi had disappeared before the blade could hit him. InuYasha cursed and started to sheath the sword so he could go find Kagome.  
"Kagome, please be okay…."

"InuYasha! Where are the others? What happened to Kagome?," Miroku ran up from around a corner of the mountain, holding Kirara around the middle, with Sango over his shoulder unconscious.

"What happened to them?," InuYasha asked putting away the fang.

"I found Sango, after sucking that bird flower into my wind tunnel. She was pretty beat up, and Kirara has a couple bruises, and is unconscious as well, but she's okay. Where are Akitoki and Kagome?" Miroku said setting the cat demon and the demon slayer gently on some grass.

"They…fell off the cliff," InuYasha said.

"Oh no! You didn't see them, well, die did you?,"

"NO! Oh my God, Miroku, we need to find Kagome! Stay here with those two! Oh, and find Shippo, would ya?," InuYasha said, jumping over the cliff and bouncing back from ledge to ledge all the way to the bottom.  
What he found there was completely heart wrenching. Akitoki lay in the river, the corner of his kimono caught by a branch as the current tried to pull him away. His head was severed, and he was dead. InuYasha couldn't look, he could barely hold back the tears. Why did this always have to happen?

"I could have saved him…," InuYasha said, looking away, only to see something even worse. There she was, gazing at him with those huge eyes.

" Wondered when you would look over here," she whispered trying to smile, but failing, as the tears fell heavily.

"Kagome!," InuYasha gasped dashing over to her, crouching down, and holding her in his lap.

"Hi, how was the battle?," Kagome asked him, attempting humor. He could see that she was fighting back the pain for him.

"Who cares? What happened, how are you doing, tell me you are okay," InuYasha said begging her for answers.

"Well, I fell pretty far, you've seen Akitoki, I feel lucky," she whispered, looking at him, and snuggling her head into the robe of the fire rat. She put her arms around his waist , and he held her tighter.

"So you're ok-," InuYasha began, full of relief, even though his instincts told him something was wrong.

"No. I fell, pretty far. Have you seen your knee yet?," she asked sadly, the back of her head was resting on his knee. He gulped and lifted her head looking at his knee. Blood, dark, warm, blood. Why hadn't he felt it through his pants? Because he was to focused on Kagome, not himself.

"Kagome, where did this come fro-," he looked at her, then the palm of his hand that was holding the back of her head. Blood, dark, warm, blood.

"Kagome! No!," he cried, hugging her to himself tightly, the back of her head was severed badly, but not like Akitoki's, Akitoki's head was severed enough to kill him instantly. Kagome would die painfully. InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut tight, and the tears trickled out, landing on the robe and Kagome's sweater.

"Hey, cheer up, InuYasha, at least, at least," she said, reaching up and rubbing his ear.

"I wish I could have saved you, like all the other times."

"I know that you wish you could have saved a lot of people, InuYasha. Me, Kikyo, Akitoki, your mother. But they were all so unlucky. They didn't get to die in the arms of the person they loved," Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and holding him around the middle again.

"You, love me? Is that what you mean, Kagome?,' InuYasha asked, even though he knew the answer already. So, feeling the same thing she did, he kissed her deeply. When he sat up, she looked at him with a loving gaze.

"I'm glad some one, kissed me before I died, especially since it was you." The last thing she ever heard in life, was;

"I love you, too, Kagome." She died with a slight smile on her face. InuYasha cried openly, and all he could do was hold her limp body tightly, hating himself for not telling Kagome that he loved her earlier. Why hadn't he saved her? Why, why….

"InuYasha, her last wish was fulfilled," Miroku said, putting a brotherly hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He said nothing, and Sango kneeled next to him and hugged him around the arms, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"We couldn't have fought harder, it was unavoidable," Sango said, tears falling and wetting InuYasha's shoulder and Kagome's sweater.

"And that's what hurts the most," he said, sniffing and crying hard, his tears were added to by soft sobs.

Miroku looked into the sky and tears slid down his cheeks and fell off his chin, falling with InuYasha and Sango's, onto Kagome's sweater.

Slowly, Akitoki Hojo's body was pulled away from the branch and he drifted down the river. In front of InuYasha and Kagome's body, a shimmering figure began to fade in and out of view. They looked in awe at the shape, and it began to take the shape of, Kagome.

"Thank you, Sango, you've been a loyal friend, and I'm glad I met you, even though our friendship was short, because you showed me what it's really like to have a true friend. I would hang out with you over the girls from my time any day, even though they were very nice, too. Miroku, even though you were a lecher, I still wish I could have spent more time with you and told you how friendly and reliable you really are. Tell Shippo that I loved him like he could have been my own child. InuYasha, you know that I loved you. You were a loyal friend, you protected me from harm, and I loved you, and I always will, please, don't forget me," Kagome's spirit said. She bent down and softly kissed him, and as she slowly backed up ran her fingers along his jaw, they turned into wisps of air along with the rest of her body as they faintly heard her say,

"Goodbye."

"Kagome, I will never forget you, I couldn't." They all felt the tears falling heavier as they thought it with him, but you can guess who said it.

* * *

**A.N.2; Don't I kick ass at sadness? Yes! I'm sorry if it makes you cry, but it made me sad too. If you cry, good, that's what was going for. I almost brought her back to life, but that would take away from the drama. Can't you see her slowly disappearing as she leaves them for the last time? I can. Please, if you love it, review, or if you hate it or just like it, review anyway! I love reviews! They make me smile!!! If you read this, also read 'Someone I really Love' by me as well. Same kind of thing, only less thorough, and rated differently.**


End file.
